


greater than any name

by heartstreak_04



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, No Angst, Overthinking, atsumu is so whipped, this is just 2am thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstreak_04/pseuds/heartstreak_04
Summary: Atsumu is known for love. Unfortunately, he is unable to understand it fully.This isn't too much of a problem, but Atsumu is also known for overthinking things.(dont worry, totally angst free here)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	greater than any name

Atsumu is no calligrapher, but he knows this particular character intimately. He traces the strokes into Sakusa's back, remembering and smoothly following the stroke order. An artwork created from years and years of practice. 

13 strokes. Left to right, from the top to bottom. 愛.

He knows Sakusa will not decipher it into anything more than indiscriminate lines, especially as he slumbers away, busy dreaming of other things. Even so, how foolish of Atsumu to even attempt translating something as conceptual as _this_ into a tangible, legible message. 

Well, Atsumu loves to play the fool. In the end, it is a mere representation in the sea of interpretation, and he's interpreted for most of his life. Some would even say he was pretty good at doing it.

He tapers off the last line and encircles the character with another trace of his finger. 

A feeling described in a word. Language expressed through symbols. These don't come close to being accurate. They're good attempts, mind you, great at serving their designated purpose of communication. None of them, however, are able to communicate the magnitude of this emotion he holds.

He wishes that the sheer affection in this small action seeps through the walls of Sakusa's being. It would have been too large for him to put into words, sounds or images. Human sensation is versatile, but it can only get you so far. Reinforcing this, Atsumu presses a kiss into his partner's skin with a sense of finality.

Unlike the various volleyball moves he's given a label to, he can't put a name on it. 

_It_ doesn't need one.

_That's alright,_ he thinks. This is infinitely better when left unnamed. This is freedom, this is security, this is peace of mind. 

This is also pandemonium. 

It is many things. It's too many things. It makes his head hurt with thoughts, but his heart soar with emotion. It makes his bones ache with exhaustion but gives him rushes of adrenaline. It is everything and nothing at once. The universe's greatest invention, its treasured juxtaposition. Billions and billions of years in the making. It may as well be beyond time itself. Many people do agree that it is timeless. 

He's not worthy to know the true answer behind _it,_ he is but a mere speck of dust in the endlessly vast reaches of space. However, Atsumu, the earthling who grew to love and be loved in return, will be sure to continue to redefine its meaning.

_It_ is Atsumu's, to keep safe and sound. It's theirs to share and to keep reinventing for themselves.

Sakusa hums into his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. Still asleep, peaceful, unaware of Atsumu's musings. Atsumu holds him tighter in his arms, and wonders if Sakusa would think about the same things as he does in the late hours of the night, when they sleep apart. 

He hopes that they don't have to. He promises he won't be the one to place them in that scenario. 

Later on, Atsumu will continue to sing love's praises in his dreams, and carry on, on and on in the waking world, when they both leave the safety of their mattress. Sakusa will sing those praises back at him, in his own way, for Atsumu to receive and interpret. It will be more glorious than any other idea of love that the universe could come up with, because it is theirs. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @winndri on twitter for reading this first and giving me encouragement to post it... djhdhf i was so nervous but that rlly helped
> 
> ummm im not sure what prompted this but i thought of atsumu tracing things onto sakusas skin (or maybe playing connect the dots with his moles) and boom, this came outta nowhere. i found it a week later and polished it up 
> 
> do leave criticism in the comments cause im very new to fic writing lol
> 
> u can find me on twt @omihe_artsu


End file.
